leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draven/History
Previous Lore 1st= " 'The best' is wherever I decide to set the bar each day." - In Noxus, warriors known as reckoners face one another in arenas where blood is spilled and strength tested—but none has ever been as celebrated as Draven. A former soldier, he found that the crowds uniquely appreciated his flair for the dramatic, not to mention the spray of blood from each of his . Addicted to the spectacle of his own brash perfection, Draven has sworn to defeat whomever he must to ensure that his name is chanted throughout the empire forever more. Glorious Executioner Unlike his brother , victory in battle was never enough for Draven. He craved recognition, acclaim, and glory. He first sought greatness in the Noxian military, but his flair for the dramatic went severely underappreciated. Thirsting for a method to share with the world, he turned his attention to the prison system. There he carved out the celebrity he desired by turning the tedious affair of executions into a premiere spectacle. At Draven's first execution, he shocked onlookers when he ordered the doomed prisoner to run for dear life. Just before the man managed to flee from sight, Draven brought him down with a flawless throw of his . Soon, all of Draven's executions became a gauntlet through which Noxian prisoners raced for a final chance at life. He used this trial as his own personal stage, and turned executions into a leading form of entertainment. He rallied onlookers into a frenzy, while desperate prisoners scrambled to evade him. They never succeeded. Rejecting the solemn, black uniforms of Noxian executioners, Draven donned bright outfits and developed flashy to distinguish himself. Crowds flocked to see Draven in action, and tales of his performances spread quickly. As his popularity grew, so did his already-inflated ego. He belonged at the center of attention. Before long, the scope of his ambitions outgrew the population of Noxus. He decided that the glorious exploits of Draven should be put on display for the entire world. Previous Abilities Draven deals bonus physical damage}} over 4 seconds every time he lands a or a . Successive applications will carry over any remaining damage. |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = False |spelleffects = False |parry = special |notes = * Does not affect structures. * Cannot be or but can be and/or negated if Draven is . }} Previous Splash Art Draven PoolPartySkin old.jpg|1st Pool Party Draven Patch History ** Bonus AD ratio increased to % bonus AD}} from at all ranks. ;V10.1 * General ** Recall voice over lines restored. ;V9.15 * General ** Unempowered basic attacks now properly deal damage in . ;V9.11 * ** Now properly decreases in damage based on how many units are hit. ;V9.9 * ** No longer considers decoys as champions for the takedown effect. ;V9.1 * ** Can now ping the current amount of stacks. ;V8.21 * ** Fixed a bug where his basic attack couldn't crit if it switched from a normal basic attack to a Q-empowered attack during wind-up due to Draven catching an axe. ;V8.19 (Announced in V8.21) * ** Fixed a bug where he would lose his Spinning Axe if his basic attack switched to a Q-empowered attack during wind-up and was then cancelled due to Draven's target dying the instant the attack would have fired. ;V8.14 * ** Skin-specific SFX have been restored. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 574 from . ** Health growth increased to 88 from 82. ** Base armor reduced to 29 from 35. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 6. ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 64. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Attack delay reduced to - from - . ;V8.8 * ** *** Landing location's particles are no longer overlapped by on-ground area of effect abilities' particles. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . ;V8.2 * ** Fixed a bug that caused Draven to lose all his Strike stacks if an enemy minion or monster died near him without Draven killing it. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 35 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.21 * ** No longer incorrectly plays classic VO lines. ;V7.20 * ** Idle SFX are no longer audible during his recall animation. ** Recall SFX no longer goes out of sync with the animation when moving the camera away and back. ;V7.17 * ** Adoration stacks lost on death increased to 75% from 50%. ** Base gold on champion kill reduced to from . ;V7.15 * ** *** No longer uses SFX. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.4 * ** *** No longer incorrectly uses Pool Party Draven's SFX. ;V7.1 * ** Damage changed to % bonus AD)}} from % AD}}. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 40 at all ranks. ;V6.21 * ** Primetime Draven's Spinning Axe sound effects have been updated to be more noticeable. * ** Soul Reaver Draven's Whirling Death now properly plays sound effects when it hits enemies. ;V6.17 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 mana from 120. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ;V6.11 * ** Fixed a bug where Draven couldn't recast Whirling Death while . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 56 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 39 from 42. ** Attack frame improved by 30%. ** Missile speed reduced to 1600 from 1700. ;V5.17 * ** Draven generates 2 bonus Adoration stacks if he kills 6 minions in a row without dropping an axe. ** Starting at 150 stacks and for every 100 stacks thereafter, an announcement will appear in allied chat stating the fact. ** If Draven cashes in at least 150 stacks on-kill, an announcement will appear in allied chat stating the fact. ;V4.10 * ** Now specifies that towers will grant Adoration. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V3.11 * ** Now grants a base 50 gold bonus upon killing an enemy champion from 0. ** Now consumes all Adoration stacks on kill to reward Draven with Gold (previously only consuming half). ** Gold per Adoration stack consumed reduced to 2 from 3. ** Visuals and sounds for League of Draven play on every Draven kill, instead of only playing on kills which consumed a large number of stacks. ;V3.9 * New Passive - : Draven gains his fans' Adoration when he catches a Spinning Axe or kills a minion or monster. Killing enemy champions grants Draven bonus gold based on how much Adoration he has. ;V3.6 * ** Reverted a recent change affecting how Draven was led by Spinning Axe, restoring prior functionality. ** Axe drop location will no longer be placed on the far side of impassable terrain from Draven. ;V3.5 * ** Now leads Draven more accurately when he is benefiting from movement speed increases. ** Axe drop location will no longer be placed partially inside walls/terrain. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.140b * - ** Draven's critical strikes deal bonus physical damage over time. Spinning Axe also causes this effect even if it does not critically strike. * - ** Draven's next attack will deal bonus physical damage. This axe will ricochet off the target high up into the air. If Draven catches it, he automatically readies another Spinning Axe. Draven can have two Spinning Axes at once. * - ** Draven gains increased movement speed and attack speed. The movement speed bonus decreases rapidly over its duration. Catching a Spinning Axe will refresh the cooldown of Blood Rush. * - ** Draven deals physical damage by throwing his axes, knocking aside and slowing his targets. * - ** Draven hurls two massive axes dealing physical damage to each unit struck. Whirling Death slowly reverses direction and returns to Draven after striking an enemy champion. Draven may also activate this ability while the axes are in flight to cause them to return early. Deals less damage for each unit it hits and resets when the axes reverse direction. }} Category:Draven Category:Champion history